It is, of course, generally known to construct a structure, such as a shed, barn, garage, etc., using wooden posts set into a series of holes dug in the ground to define a perimeter and create the initial frame for the structure. In the case of pole barns, the structural or framing posts are buried in the ground, and often surrounded by dirt, gravel or concrete. However, long-term contact of wooden posts with the ground can lead to post rot of these wood pilings, resulting in potential structural failure, often prematurely. Additionally, many older structures, such as older barns, with wood columns embedded into the ground subject to decay, rotting, and insect infestation, which can affect the overall integrity of the structure. However, it is often desirable to repair older, wood frame structures to maintain their integrity for various reasons including costs, convenience and history.
Improvements continue to be made to provide longevity, durability and strength to post frame buildings. The traditional method of repair requires that large holes be excavated within the building next to and/or around each post. A new post is then installed next to the existing post and the posts are bolted together. With this traditional method, there is typically no new foundation installed and no additional uplift protection. Opening up large holes including breaking and tearing out concrete flooring around the existing columns is invasive, labor intensive and costly. Additionally, most traditional repairs will take several days to a week to complete, and can be expensive.
For decades, post frame buildings were built all across America that were designed to store equipment and machinery that was much smaller in stature than what is in use on today's modern farms. As a result, many of these otherwise useful buildings are being removed to make room for new buildings with higher interior clearances to accommodate today's larger farm machinery. However, razing a structure and building a new one can be time-consuming and expensive. Additionally, many older structures have value, not only historically but may also have sentimental value to the owner. Therefore, a need exists for refurbishing existing buildings by extending existing wood columns to increase the interior space clearance, thereby providing the interior height and space needed for today's modern farm equipment.
Additionally, there exists a need for options to the traditional wood post construction of foundations for new buildings. Replacing traditional wood foundations with easy to use columns made of material able to withstand rot, decay and insect damage that traditional wooden posts are susceptible to, or expand and contract due to freezing and thawing, results in a structure more durable and well-protected against destructive natural forces than the average post frame building foundation. Because each column can be stabilized and adjusted both vertically and horizontally the integrated grade board bracket allows the wall post to interlock. This allows the entire foundation system to be stabilized and minor, if any, post movement occurs when backfilling the excavated holes with concrete, resulting in a solid, precise foundation system. Moreover, the lack of pre-cast concrete posts eliminates the possibility of blow outs that can compromise the integrity of the foundation's concrete.
A need, therefore, exists for improved devices, systems and methods for reinforcing a structure. Specifically, a need exists for improved devices, systems and methods for reinforcing and stabilizing failing structural elements including structural and framing posts quickly and easily.
A need further exists for improved devices, systems and methods for providing a reinforcement device for use in constructing an improved foundation for a structure wherein the foundation is resistant to the elements, rot and decay and insect infestation.
Additionally, a need exists for improved devices, systems and methods for constructing a foundation using preassembled columns, and the pre-drilled holes which make for simple attachment to boards and planks used in the construction of a foundation for a structure. This saves time and increases labor efficiency.
A need further exists for improved devices, systems and methods for constructing a foundation utilizing columns much lighter than traditional wooden posts or precast concrete columns, making lifting safer and easier for the worker and reducing the need for heavy machinery to assist in transportation and installation.
Further, a need exists for improved devices, systems and methods for providing a reinforcement device useful in raising the height of an existing structure.
Moreover, a need exists for improved devices, systems and methods for reinforcing wooden posts or columns of an existing structure using fewer tools and workers to install the device.
A need further exists for improved devices, systems and methods for providing an efficient and time-saving structurally sound repair to failing columns supporting a building.
Additionally, a need exists for improved devices, systems and methods for constructing a new structure while further protecting it from future decay and potential insect infestation.
A need further exists for improved devices, systems and methods reinforcing and stabilizing a structure utilizing a multi-sided sleeve device for surrounding and reinforcing an existing structural wooden post.
A need further exists for improved devices, systems and methods for stabilizing a structure and providing additional uplift and lateral strength to increase the height of an existing structure thereby increasing the useful interior space of the structure. Often minor height loss is due to sagging from the breakdown of wood columns and settlement.
Additionally, a need exists for repairing and or straightening sagging walls, and providing improved structural integrity to an existing structure so it can better withstand damage from storms, including potential wind damage.
Moreover a need exists for improved devices and systems adaptable for reinforcing a structural element, such as a post for a pole building, have a variety of shapes and sizes.
Further, a need exists for improved devices, systems and methods for a structurally sound repair of existing structural columns at a fraction of the cost to replace existing structural elements or even an entire structure.